1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to separators and in particular to wet cyclone separators.
2. Description of Related Technology
A wet cyclone separator having a slender body with a truncated cone at one end thereof and an immersion tube at another end thereof is known from DE 1 072 024. Such a wet cyclone includes a heavy fraction outlet end at an apex of the truncated cone. The immersion tube is cylindrical, rather than conical, and is therefore adapted for the withdrawal of a substantially non-gaseous light fraction from the cyclone. A diffuser within the immersion tube deflects the flow within said tube for the purpose of recovering pressure head.
In such a wet cyclone, the vanes of the diffuser disposed in the immersion tube have a curved leading edge. The vanes are typically curved plates. The importance of the curved leading edge of the vanes has been emphasized in the art of separating fiber suspensions.